


【鲨美】酒戏（下）

by SanchezLee



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: EC衍生, Fassavoy, M/M, McBender, 鲨美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanchezLee/pseuds/SanchezLee
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 16





	【鲨美】酒戏（下）

叮——他们一前一后地走出电梯。  
“你有订房间吗？”James低头刷了下房卡。Michael看他把手按在门把上：“没有。”  
“你订在哪了？”James懒得搭理他幼稚的玩笑，兀自开了门。  
Michael也不意外他会这么问，从口袋中掏出一张硬卡。“嘿，你也不配合我一下。”他往走廊对面迈开几步，把卡往锁上一拍。  
“你还真是给了我惊喜，Michael，好吧。”James先是一愣，继而无可奈何地露出笑容，“收拾完我去找你。”  
“喝酒？”  
“当然。”  
他们同时背向对方进了屋，关门之前又小心翼翼地看了看对门，对上眼神相视一笑。

洗完一个舒服的热水澡，James擦着头发走出来，目光锁住那一篮子酒。洗去了寒气，现在他全身都叫嚣着舒畅，这时候来两瓶美酒可真是美滋滋的。  
他晃着两瓶酒，晃出门。等到敲响对面的门，他低头看了看自己的穿着，这才反应过来沾着潮气的浴袍没换，头发也是半干的状态。  
我该回去换件衣服。但他刚做出这个决定，门便开了。Michael从里面探出头来，隐隐约约可见他的领子——是黑色的睡袍。James一恍惚想起来他辣翻人的第一战出场镜头，那时候也是像这样开深V的黑色睡袍。他拉下门链：“嘿。”James跟在他身后，扫视一圈后草草地瞥了一眼他松垮的腰带。  
James一屁股窝进沙发里，把酒搁在桌上。“给，”对方递来一条干毛巾，“怎么不擦干头发？这天气。”  
“我擦了。”James随意地把毛巾披在头上，拨着额前的一小撮卷发，“所以剃光头多方便啊，不用麻烦的吹风机。”他嘟囔道。  
Michael好笑地看着他乱搓头发：“那你房间的吹风机呢？”  
“麻烦——”小个子男人拉长声音。毛巾被一阵蹂躏后垂在他眼前，James索性往后一倒懒得动弹。  
接着他听到身后的动静。“What…？”他听见插头插进的声音，把毛巾揪下来，扭过头。  
热风一瞬间打在他眼前，他回过去眨了眨眼，被Michael摁住头。“如果不嫌麻烦你就自己吹。”身后的说话声夹在吹风机的声音中，听起来有点闷。

James能在被触碰的一瞬间，想象到Michael修长的手指被他的卷发绕住，指尖按在他的头皮。他的耳尖被吹得发烫，而Michael只是沉默着一边梳理他的头发。“我都不知道你的头发已经这么长了。”他闷闷道。James含糊地用语气词回应他。  
James自觉沉不住气，过分暖和的温度和真实的触感令他面红耳赤。“我——我自己来吧。谢谢你伙计。”他伸手去接，Michael应了一声关掉机器递给他，两人的手不可避免地触了一下，再飞快地弹开。  
Michael坐到小桌子另一端的沙发里，举起酒瓶子示意。  
“开吧。”James持着吹风机，一手拨着头发，懒洋洋地说道。方才已经吹得差不多了，他再拨弄几回便完成了吹发大业。  
Michael为两人的高脚杯满上，放好酒瓶后接过James递来的吹风机，拔掉插头，随手将它搁在最近的柜子上。  
他们举起杯子。“Cheers。”酒杯碰出叮的一声轻响。James将鼻尖凑在杯口，嗅到甜蜜的酒香。他轻抿一口，颜色瑰丽的酒液滑进口中。他吞咽下去，发出一声喟叹，用舌尖舔舐唇瓣。“好酒。”Michael看着他，也跟着舔了舔嘴唇：“是瓶好酒。”  
“那当然！”James笑嘻嘻地眨眨眼，自豪感腾然升起。他又喝了一口，没那么小心翼翼。接着他们开始瞎扯。  
“你有吃晚饭吗？”  
“在片场吃了。”  
“嗯。我在车上吃了。”  
James翻了个白眼：“我们为什么要聊这些无聊的东西？”他一下子喝去小半杯酒，“你千里迢迢跑来找我就是来扯这些的？”  
Michael搓了搓手：“那，你接下来打算做什么？”  
James大声地骂了句脏话。“我刚杀青！伙计。你可别指望我说出些什么好东西，我更愿意说好好地睡一觉到昏天暗地——对了，你来这一趟打算什么时候回去？”  
“我吗？比赛暂时结束了，我还用不着忙着颁奖。最近也没接戏。”  
“哦。”James小声地说了句什么，Michael没听清。“你说什么？”  
“我说，我有个假期。”他拔高音调一字一句地复述，挂上了得意的笑容。Michael笑起来：“你是在暗示什么吗？”  
“这就要看你意会到什么了。说不定我就是想和你干个没日没夜来过完这个假期呢。”  
“天啊James。”Michael无奈地摇摇头，借着喝酒的机会掩去大半笑意，“你就不能收敛一下。”  
“才不。”James撅起嘴唇，扬着眉毛挑衅般地一边盯着他一边喝完这杯酒，“我还要毫不客气地灌倒你。”

他们喝起酒来仿佛不要命，烈性酒一瓶一瓶地开，要不是Michael拦着，“你疯了！你明天爬不起来的！”James很可能把几种酒掺在一起一口闷了。  
为此James有些愤懑不平。“你又不是没见识过我的酒量。”他侧对着Michael，整个人散发着一种“我生气了你得哄我不然我懒得理你”的幼稚气场。Michael想他大概醉了不少，只好配合着：“是的James，你可会喝了。”  
他又小声地嘀咕了一句：“虽然现在醉傻了。”  
“去你的！”James从沙发上跳起来，探到Michael面前恶狠狠地挥舞着拳头，毫不客气地打在他肩膀上。后者龇牙咧嘴地捂着被教训过的地方，哀嚎着：“你不知道你力有多大！”  
James心满意足地倒回去，笑嘻嘻地举杯示意：“你可以打回来啊，像之前在片场那样。”他扁了扁嘴，眉尾往下瞥。Michael想是片场一词让他又回忆起了今天错开的探班。  
“嘿，James。”他撑着头开口，努力地把身子往对方的位置凑了凑，虽然中间的小桌子隔不了多远，James的脑袋就在眼前。“你知不知道，你生气的样子特别有趣？”  
James不置可否地与他对视，嘴角扯着假笑。“噢？有趣？那你喜欢我生气的样子吗？”  
他调戏不成。Michael微微收敛了吊儿郎当的笑容——他一向看起来都比较严肃，吊儿郎当只是他个人视角以为的。“是的，我喜欢。”他一字一词地重复道，“你生气的样子。它很真实，很美丽。”  
James愣愣地盯着那张只有咫尺之距的俊脸，大脑极缓慢地消耗这句话，伴随着他的皮肤烧到了一个前所未有的高温。原本的酒意就将他的脸颊染得通红，他确信自己现在堪比一颗熟透了的苹果。  
“像一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰。”似乎他的好友，青年万磁王的扮演者，才是那个有读心能力的人，轻轻地用一个再烂俗不过的形容句来驳回他的比喻，打乱他的心绪。

James终于反应过来了，并迅速做出了判断。他很快接上了话，一如既往的调侃：“又美又甜，对吧？Michael，你把我说得像个姑娘。”他俏皮地眨眨眼，凑的更近，摆出带着怒意的表情，几乎把鼻尖怼上对方的鼻子，“你可真是个语言天才。”  
Michael丝毫不慌张，眼睁睁看着对面的男人离自己越来越近。“漂亮的。”他喃喃地念这个词，目光流连在James好看的眉眼和嫣红的唇。James喜欢舔嘴唇，更不如说是习惯。他总会无意识地用湿润的舌尖掠过唇部，柔软的形变让人不难猜测触感一定很棒。双唇的颜色又艳丽得胜过任何一种色号的口红，Michael认为它可能还自带甜味。  
“香甜的。”他耸了耸鼻翼，略克制动作地深吸了一口气。浓浓的酒气里夹杂着一缕他再熟悉不过的气味，当他与James相拥时，这气味钻进他的鼻子刺激他的嗅觉，带着整个大脑兴奋又清晰地记住了这个味道。那还是他们第一次深拥，身体比心更诚实，Michael从此被这个好闻的气味缠绕住了。  
呼吸交缠，他们的距离缩短得只剩一个仰头便能吻上的距离，于是有人这么做了——他们不约而同闭上眼，努力地往前倾，磕上彼此的嘴唇。Michael从缝隙中倒吸一口凉气，James蹙起眉头将他的嘴堵得严严实实。

这是他们的第一个吻，嘴唇碰嘴唇的那种。其实他们的唇都曾不意外地擦过对方的某处皮肤，有意无意的。  
第一次是在水中。James自身后揽住他，将他奋力地往上拖。他们扑腾得好像一对戏水鸳鸯——Jennifer挤着眼睛促狭地评价那个唯美的场景。有一次James的唇隔着薄薄的一层水在他颧骨旁堪堪擦过，Michael说不清那种感觉，他们破水而出，你来我回地对台词。  
水面上很凉，他短短的头发贴着刚刚被亲密接触过的地方，那处火辣辣的与周围格格不入。James的蓝眼和红唇在暗夜中闪着湿漉漉的光，他们顺水起伏，那抹蓝就在他眼前一晃一晃。他胸口压抑，可能是水的压迫，也可能是慢慢入侵心底的悸动。

第二次是游戏。他们在逆转未来杀青后去喝酒，闹腾得跟过节一样快活。有人提议拼酒，输了接受惩罚。不知是谁起哄着让James和Michael对抗着喝，两人都不肯认输，直直把酒灌下喉咙。  
他记得James喝烈酒没他厉害，而面前的小个子男人倔强得涨红了脖子和脸，一边大口喝着，眼睛死死地盯着他。Michael突然就喝不动了，“我放弃了！你们怎么能让我跟James拼酒！”紧接着James手中的酒杯狠狠地砸在桌面上，他举着手臂欢呼。众人哈哈大笑推搡着让Michael接受惩罚。  
“我应该怎么惩罚他呢？”James的苏格兰口音挑起尾音，含糊而撩逗，他冲周围一圈人眨眨眼，“哪个好家伙给我提个建议？”  
“让他亲在场的任意一个人！”某人喊道，所有人围着提议者鼓掌，都同样地望向James。“他肯定亲这家伙！”另外的人接上了话，大家又哄堂大笑，争着去拍Michael的肩膀。James站在瞩目的外围抱着手臂：“不不不，这是他的奖励，紧张的人可是我，这是在惩罚我。”他故作无奈地摇摇头，引起又一波不怀好意的哄笑。  
于是沉默着保持笑容的Michael开口了：“反过来就是在惩罚我？”“嗯……还是在奖励你。我亏了！”James大呼小叫起来，探过去一胳膊搂住高个男人的脖子，“你们觉得呢？”  
“别磨叽了，还要下一轮呢！”好几个人端起手机在他俩眼前晃，“留下这个，下次就不用对付你们俩酒徒了。”James不满地皱着眉，摇晃着一根食指：“不不不，我说，这传出去又得引起大新闻呢是吧。”他开始唠唠叨叨地给其他人洗脑，板起严肃的脸好似教授突然穿越来了。Michael挂着看好戏的笑，微佝偻着腰好让James搭得舒服些。  
突然两瓣温热迅速地在他侧脸贴了一下。James放开他的脖子，得意洋洋地咧开笑容：“我完成了惩罚，Michael？”不少人懊恼地叫起来：“有人拍到了吗？大场面！James真的亲了Michael！”迅雷不及掩耳之速又有谁捕捉到了呢，更多的人连大脑都没处理完这信息，而当事人二位已经笑出了满口白牙，同样地把嘴角咧到了耳根子。  
借着酒吧的灯光忽闪忽暗，没有其他人看到这个蜻蜓点水的吻，James把暗暗的喜爱装成赌注的模样，烙印在Michael的脸颊。他把满心期待收拾好，调皮地看向被突然袭击的人，后者一如既往地露出最真实的笑容，被过分丰富的表情挤成一条线的眼睛看不大清，James只当他没感觉。但他的嘴唇疼得厉害，像那次无意蹭过，需要轻柔的慰籍。  
后来再没人提过这场闹剧，包括当时起哄得最起劲的人。所有人都是识时务者，该说的不该说的最好都埋藏起来。

第三次——其实他们都记不大清楚了，因为他们当时都喝醉了酒。天启已经拍得差不多了，两人偷偷弄来了几瓶酒，躲在Michael的拖车里，一手捧着台词本一手端着酒杯，很快又替换成了酒瓶子。  
他们不知不觉把台词本丢到一边去了，敲着酒瓶开始对台词，对着对着又不出意外地聊歪了。Michael自觉喝了很多酒，James也是，彼此手里都剩下最后小半瓶了。  
他有点晕乎乎，不知为何，今天的酒量差到爆炸。所以他怀疑自己看见James的泪光是错觉，接着James吸了吸鼻子，用手背抹去眼角溢出来的泪水。他好像听见James喊他的名字，哆嗦着说了一些听不太明白的话，他酒后有点失控的口音让Michael更加糊涂了。  
但是James在直勾勾地望他的眼睛，表情痛楚又希冀，Michael觉得很熟悉。他见过的，当Charles与Erik进行某次对话的时候（该死的他醉醺醺的大脑什么都想不起来），却没有现在这么真切的把悲伤传达过来。他能感受到James几乎实体化的悲伤，慢慢牵着Michael靠近他。  
James把最后的酒干完，Michael也跟着这么做了。“我回我的拖车里去了。”他站起身，将酒瓶摆好后，歪歪扭扭地拖着步伐往门外走。  
Michael不知道自己出于什么冲动，当他看见James一低头时眼眶通红，几乎条件反射地大步走去抓住他的胳膊。James回过来，仰起头，用他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛不解地望过来：“怎么了？”他歪着头，Michael也跟着偏了一点。  
他确信自己的动作是不经思考的。他小心地用拇指擦去James的眼角的水渍，接着俯身，近乎虔诚地亲吻了他的额头。他差点没忍住要去揉James发顶，仅存的理智告诉他如果碰了James剃光并且引以为傲的光滑脑袋，他就不用见到明天的太阳了。  
“晚安吻。”他告诉有些呆滞的James，“祝你好梦，James。”  
他们一起在原地站了一会儿，Michael忘记松开对方的胳膊。直到James后撤一步，“晚安。”他离开拖车，Michael才微微有点清醒。他冲出门，而James已经小跑着回到了他的空间。

没有按剧情发展的属于黑凤凰的第四次，他们完美地避开了吻这一行为。这让很多人大为不满，表面上的。  
“没门。”他们一起抱着手臂驳回提议，雄赳赳气昂昂地比肩离开。宣传期他们甜蜜得像是在度蜜月，不少粉丝在各种社交软件上放出他们亲密无间的照片，如洪水泛滥在网络上铺天盖地。  
他们应着要求录了个视频。Michael把两个拳头对着他，他拍了拍对方的左手，掌心摊开露出一颗棋子，接着他们开始下棋。  
录制短视频一气呵成，毕竟他们已经在去年就做了一次类似的。“我想他们会很惊讶这竟然是个剧透。”Michael拉着他到一旁坐下。他们正在为当天晚上的首映礼做准备，工作人员忙得团团转，不时进出屋子。  
James不置可否地哼了一声，高高兴兴地把棋盘搬过来：“反正现在没我们什么事，来下一局吗？”Michael扶正头顶的帽子，盯着James额上的一缕白发，没作回答。  
James看不出他在想什么，只觉得被看得有些不自在。他清了清嗓子，把一颗黑棋子交到Michael手里。“Erik…？”  
被喊作角色名的人立马反应过来，勾着嘴唇轻笑：“是的Charles。我走神了。”他把棋子放回棋盘上，抬手示意。James冲他眯了眯眼，摸着下巴上的胡须，移动了第一颗棋子。  
阳光恰好，透过玻璃将屋子里照得亮堂堂的。James在他对面架着腿，垂眸认真注视棋局，睫毛一颤一颤反射着粼粼的光。James那一撮白发分外明显，细看却能发现还有不少白发半遮半掩藏在黑发间，彰显岁月的冷酷无情。  
这是终局，接下来他们就真的没什么机会待在一起了。Michael不由自主回忆起十年前的模样。他的眼睛一如既往澄澈干净，笑容亲和甜蜜，嘴唇仍然红得夺目。Michael咽了咽，强迫自己把注意力放回棋局。  
他低下头，没看见James抬眼深深注视他，轻轻地叹了口气。

现在他们终于实现了愿想，将自己的嘴唇紧贴在对方的嘴唇上。一开始James堵得很用力，他的屁股离开了椅子，整个人不由自主地往Michael那边挪。James含住Michael的下唇，轻柔地吮吸，用舌尖在上面撩掠。  
“我要亲你。”他含糊地说，已经来到了Michael身前，单边膝盖跪在地上，双手捧住他的脸，仰着脖子和他接吻。“你已经在这么做了。”Michael按着他的后脑勺压向自己，借着短暂的分开快速说完这句话，声音低沉磁性。他学着James的样子叼住下唇，又舔又吸，接着转战上嘴唇用舌头描摹。  
他们奋力地争夺对方口中的空气。James微微张开嘴，Michael的舌头立刻滑进去，在他口腔里争城夺池，紧追着和他的小舌一同纠缠。温度逐渐升高，他们的呼吸都急促而有点紊乱。Michael逐渐压向James，当他将对方亲得上气不接下气时，两人已经倒在了地毯上。  
James大口大口喘着气，双手抵在Michael的胸膛。Michael竭力调整自己体内的躁动，深呼吸，对上身下人湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。“好的体验。”他没头没脑地来了这么一句，接着又被拽下去进行了又一次亲吻。  
这一次更加充满情欲。他们都是吻技极佳的人，使劲浑身解数将对方亲得浑身发软。色情的啧啧声充斥了四周，他们无意识地交换唾液，亮晶晶的液体挂在嘴角。Michael感觉身下开始发涨，某处渐渐抬起了头。他在失控边缘徘徊，只好撑起腰不让那处碰到James。  
James突然抬起腰，搂住Michael靠向自己。他们的下身紧贴在对方的大腿上，Michael发现对方也起了反应。这是一场邀请。“去床上。”James从粘腻的亲吻中挣脱出来，拽着Michael的腰带爬起来。  
他忘了进门时看到的腰带是松垮的，一下松开了Michael的睡袍。Michael的胸肌腹肌一览无余的暴露出来，可见他惊人的尺寸高昂着。James吞咽了一下，下一秒便被扑到了床上，重重地陷进床里。  
Michael如饿狼般亲吻他，动作好像要把他拆吃入腹。他肆虐过James发肿的红唇，再吻过他额头、眼睛、鼻尖、鬓角，顺着下颚线往下舔吻来到喉结。James被亲得措不及防，他难耐地仰起头，Michael干脆一口咬住他的喉结。“啊！”James僵直了身子，双手还搭在Michael的细腰上不放。他不敢轻易动弹，那层薄薄的皮肤似乎随时都会被割开，又痒又疼得难受。  
他能感觉到Michael的舌头在喉结处的皮肤滑动，随着他难耐的吞咽动作舔舐着。敏感细嫩的地方被刺激得难受，James忍不住哼哼几声，像在告饶。  
Michael玩弄了好一会儿才放过他可怜的喉结，又在锁骨处啄吻着，烙下深深的痕迹。“我明天得穿高领。”James被他短短的头发蹭得痒痒的，对方的嘴唇已经贴在了侧颈。Michael一手搂着他的腰部，另一只手慢条斯理地拉开他浴袍上的腰带。“说不定你明天都不用出房间门。”他舔着James的耳廓，压低嗓音对着耳朵吹气，激得James一阵发麻。  
“这很难讲，对吗？”James用力把他推下来，自己翻到他身上趴住不动。两人靠着胸膛对视片刻，接着James的头就埋进了Michael颈间。他们急切地把对方半脱的衣袍褪下扔到地上，光裸着拥在一起，已经立起来的下身挨着磨蹭。

光线并不那么明亮，柔和地照在他们一侧。Michael迷醉地用目光亲吻James从头到脚每一寸，意识尚存几分清醒。他不希望醒来后的说辞变成酒后乱性，但他更害怕现在的不清醒会导致未来的疏离生分。  
他还在踌躇，揽住James腰部的手松懈了几分力气。“准备好了吗？”倒是James先开了口，把手撑在他脑袋两旁支起身子，“我得确保彼此都不会后悔。”他声音很轻，暗哑中带点温柔和理解。Michael感觉被什么东西一下砸中了脑袋，一个晃神后分外清醒，“十分乐意。”他勾起嘴角回应道，半眯着双眼享受James接下来如细雨般的轻吻。  
James的吻令人放松，Michael感到一开始的紧张缓和了不少。他情不自禁地抚摸James，感受对方的一阵阵战栗。“我只是在摸你。”他故意用无辜的语气将话语表达得更下流，托着对方的臀部往上抬了抬，含住James的乳头。  
James呻吟了一声，胡乱挥舞一下手臂，抱住Michael的头。舌尖绕着乳晕打转，乳珠被吸得挺立起来，涨得发疼。他的胸口传来酥麻感，James忍不住往前挺送胸膛，手伸向自己的下体。  
“别急。”Michael快了一步握住James，这几乎让他瑟缩起来。他领着James往下躺，右手开始缓慢地撸动对方的柱身，嘴上也不放过他的另一边乳头。James面色潮红，快感袭来令他连手都不知道怎么放，晕晕乎乎地按住Michael的下体。Michael不知何时已经在他上方，威胁般地顶在他臀部，被这一动作刺激又涨大了不少。  
James有些被他惊人的尺寸唬到，开始为自己的后穴担忧……不对不对。“如果我们俩中间有个人是攻，那么一定是——操！”他想起某次节目上的大胆发言，正想借此提醒Michael，话还没全说完便被含得发不出声音。  
Michael在听见他说这话的时候就弓起了身子，毫不犹豫将James包在嘴里。他抬眼，满意地看见James无力地瞪着他，眼眶通红——而他含着James的下体的色情模样差点让James当场射出来。  
这是他第一次给人口活。感觉不比想象中的糟糕，而James的尺寸也不小，他一下含住大半，感觉嘴巴被撑满了。James的顶端溢出些许液体，Michael舔了舔小洞，这让被伺候的人舒爽地哼了一声。  
他听见那个毛茸茸的脑袋处传出一声闷闷的轻笑，燥热更加难耐。Michael正在给他口，小心翼翼地收起牙，从头部到囊袋一丝不苟地舔过，还逐渐摸清了他的敏感带，在那里轻轻捏了一下。James忍不住叫出声，他难以自制地抬起屁股往前顶弄，Michael皱起眉头给他来了几次深喉。一阵白光闪过，伴随着强烈的快感从尾椎骨袭来，James刚抽出身子便射了出来，白浊喷在Michael脸上。两人都僵住了。  
James正准备手忙脚乱地道歉，气还没喘匀，又被Michael撩得晕眩——他的手指抹过脸上的精液，放在嘴边，慢慢伸出舌头一点点舔干净。“操你的Michael。”James目瞪口呆，这人怎么能这么诱惑！  
“是的，正是操你的Michael。”他还有心思玩文字游戏，不紧不慢地用下体顶他。James有了危机感，往上挪了挪：“不…Michael，会坏的……”  
到手的猎物又怎么会容忍逃跑？Michael一向了解他，可能没意识到自己才是被进入的人，成了盘中餐。“我不会弄坏你的。”他把一根手指探进James紧密的后穴。扩张往往都是一个吃力过程，他看见James的表情从震惊变成慌乱再变得有些痛苦，于心不忍凑上去吻开他的眉结，手上的动作却没停下，反而变本加厉。  
James止不住倒吸气，死死抓着床单，将其蹂躏得皱巴巴的。“轻点！轻点！啊！”原本干涩的禁忌地带逐渐有了湿意，Michael修长的手指在里面摸索着某处。“开始湿了，会好一些的。”“你怎么还有这心思一板一眼地说这个！”James冲他吼，一瞬间又变得歉疚，“对不起。”  
对方只是摇摇头：“我不该说这个的，抱歉。”那个紧涩的小口已经容下了他三根手指，液体裹在上面。他开始模仿性交的动作来回抽插。James开始断断续续地呻吟，胡乱地说着什么。几次动作后他的声音突然变得高昂，他的性器又一次抬起了头。于是Michael重重地按压他的敏感点，James猛地捶了一下床。  
“那里…啊……！”他克制自己又一次叫出来的冲动，Michael恶趣味地反复在那旁边画着圈圈，就是避开了那处。James只好羞耻地扭起腰自己主动蹭过去，触碰的一瞬间发出满足的喟叹。

空虚感又腾上来了。James亲了亲Michael的嘴角：“进来。”  
“什么？”Michael故意问，他总爱惹James生气。  
“我知道你喜欢我生气，你成功了。”James扬起眉毛，努力瞪着他雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，“你知道怎么做。”他发起主动的邀请，Michael又还了他一句：“你会坏的。”  
他赶在James破口大骂之前用吻堵上他的嘴，迅速用下体代替了手。头部勉勉强强借着些液体挤进去，刚开始就遇到了困难。James快要哭出来了：“你也太大了……”这让Michael呼吸一滞，差点失智直接贯穿他。  
他轻柔地抚摸James的后颈帮他放松，下体一点点挤进去。“疼吗？”James咬着下唇不说话，一边努力适应硕大的异物进入自己。待到他完全容纳了Michael才幽幽开口埋怨：“要不然你来试一试，痛死了。”  
Michael被他逗得忍俊不禁，吻了吻他的唇，将他双腿分得打开。“那我开始了？”  
“该死的你在床上都这么礼貌友好，真谢谢你。”  
他开始缓慢抽送。James毫不掩饰自己的呻吟，一开始还略有克制，后面随着动作越来越快而放开了嗓子。Michael正在狠狠地干他，性器在他体内抽差，他为自己运动得满头大汗呼吸不稳，这让James有种无端的自豪感。他的腿被架在Michael肩膀上，屁股被抬起来对着Michael。  
他们连接的地方火辣辣的，James怀疑自己可怜的屁股要被撞坏了。Michael做爱时像头野兽，动作发狠得失了风度，和他平时衣冠楚楚甚至带点腼腆的模样简直天壤之别，James乐得一见。  
Michael突然抽出下体。“怎么了？”James把自己撑起来，接着被不客气地翻了个身。“趴好。”他的穴口还在一张一合，饥渴难耐地邀请着巨物进入。James的羞耻在心里爆炸开来，但他的脸已经无法烧得更烫了。  
他蜜桃般的臀部被掰开，Michael戳了一下直接顶到深处。“啊！”James被顶得说不出话，把头埋进胳膊间，抬着屁股应和他的动作。Michael用力地顶撞他，每一下都从敏感点碾过，动作之大差点把人撞上床头。James嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤着，一边神志不清地夸赞“你太棒了”“好爽”。  
Michael的亲吻落在他背部：“James…James……你真棒……”他粗重的呼吸一起喷洒下来，James弓起背，他的后穴收缩的程度更加剧烈。“我要射了Michael！”他有些慌了，一只手伸到背后去抓高大的男人。Michael握住了他伸来的手，“和我一起。”他被James绞得难耐，啪啪地撞击他的臀部，淫靡的水声回荡着，声音越来越响。

终于他们一同释放出来——Michael及时退出来射在James腿间，他们溅得满床单都是。两人一起倒在床上，Michael为他们拉上被子，偷腥般餍足地抱着彼此温存。  
两人的体温还是较高，酒醒了大半。James把脸埋进Michael胸膛吃吃笑，后知后觉地害羞起来。Michael好笑地亲吻他发顶，把人揽得更紧些。  
“你是不是有什么没说。”James突然抬起头来，险些撞到他的下巴。他直勾勾盯着Michael的眼睛，眼神里写满期待。  
Michael没了逗弄他胃口的心思，乖巧地把藏了多年的话表白出来：“我爱你James。”  
他立刻笑眯了眼睛，眸子闪闪发亮。“我也爱你Michael，很久了。”他回赠等待了多年的吻。


End file.
